Bang, Bang, Bang
by glamophonic-electronic
Summary: ong Fic to Bang, Bang, Bang by Selena Gomez


**My first story, Comment & Review!**

**The song is Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez**

**Dislcaimer-_I do not own Glee, Honda Civic, Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez, or any of their affilates._**

Bang, Bang, Bang

It was the first day back at school after summer break, and the first day of Senior Year for most of the Glee Clubbers. Rachel smoothed down her dark-blue skirt and hopped out of her Civic. As she was walking towards McKinley High, someone covered her eyes and lifted her up.

"I demand you put me down this instant! Don't make me bring out my mace!" As she was being placed on the ground she quickly turned around and started punching her attacker in the chest.

"Ow! What the fuck B!" She looked up to see Noah Puckerman staring down at her. "My apologies Noah, I was expecting to see a Neanderthal like Karofsky, not you. For future reference, do not surprise me like that!" The summer between Junior and Senior Year had been bonding time for Puck and Rachel. After she broke-up with Finn for cheating on her on July 4th, Puck rushed over to comfort her. They spent every moment together, and in August, they're friendship slowly started to become something more. While they hadn't really put a label on anything yet, Rachel liked to think that they were together, and she hoped Noah did too. She was shaken from her thoughts by someone poking her. She looked up to see Puck smirking down at her. "You okay B? I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to surprise my girl.." Rachel blinked twice. "I'm…I'm, your girl?" Puck stared at her and started chuckling "Well fuck yeah you are! I mean, if you wanna be? Well shit Rach, you know I'm no good at this stuff but…I had an freakin' awesome time this summer with you, and I don't want it to end just because school's starting so…are we together?" Puck, who had been staring at the ground, looked up just in time to see Rachel fling herself into his arms. He smiled into her hair and said "I'm going to take that as a yes. Now let's get you to your locker." Rachel extracted herself from his arms, and grabbed his hand, beaming up at him every few minutes as they headed into McKinley High.

As Puck and Rachel entered the building, down the hall Finn and Kurt had just turned the corner.

"Oh sweet Jesus my prayers have been answered!" Kurt squealed. Finn turned to stare at his brother.

"What are you talking about dude?" Kurt pointed down the hall, and Finn followed his finger. Walking down the hall was Rachel Berry, and holding her hand was none other than Puck. Finn couldn't believe his eyes. She couldn't be over him! He stalked down the hall way and stopped in front of Rachel's locker just as Puck and Rachel were walking up. "Pardon me Finn but you're blocking my locker." Finn continued to stand there, glaring at the couple. "Look, Finessa, get out of the way." Finn then glared at them even more. "Why are you holding hands?" Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck no bro. You are not Rachel's boyfriend. You do not get a say in what's going on in her life. You lost that claim when you cheated on her with the Ice Queen. So get out of our way." Finn sneered down at him. "Whatever, the only reason he would be with you is because you're putting out. Didn't know you were that kind of girl, Rachel." In a matter of five seconds Finn was being pushed up against the locker by Puck. "I swear to god Hudson you are a fucking dead man!" Puck was about to hit him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He lowered his fist and turned around to see Rachel staring up at him. "Noah, I would like to request you did not punch Finn, only because I don't want you getting into Juive ruin your chances of getting into college. I am going to handle the situation with Finn today during Glee Club the best way I know how-singing about it. Now Finn, get away from my locker. Noah, I will see you in history in ten minutes" She kissed Puck and shoved Finn aside and calmly opened her locker. Puck glared at Finn before walking down the hall to his own locker, and Finn rubbed his chest and retreated down the hall.

By the end of the day, everyone knew that Puckleberry was back and stronger than ever. Almost everyone seemed happy that Puckleberry was back, especially Santana, who had bet Kurt Puckleberry 2.0 would be back before Halloween. The only people not happy? Finn, because Rachel was happy with Puck, and Quinn, because Finn wasn't paying attention to her. After school ended, Rachel went to her locker to collect her books before she went to Glee. Puck was leaning against the locker next to hers texting when she walked up. "Well hello Noah! How are you?" He looked up and smirked at her. "I'm good, but those short skirts…you're killing me B." Rachel blushed and continued putting her books in her locker, before grabbing her back pack and slamming it. "Ready to go?" Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder and looked up at Puck. "I need to get my music from the auditorium so I'll meet you there okay?" Puck nodded and started walking away. "Oh, and Noah?" Puck turned around to see Rachel spin, her skirt flipping up, before winking at him and walking away. Puck liked his lips, and turned around. "That girl is gonna be the death of me, I swear.."

Puck walked into Glee to see two seats in the middle empty, so he sauntered up the stairs and occupied both of them. Santana and Brittney walked in immediately after, taking the seats in front of him. Brittney turned to face him.

"Puck? Puckleberry is back for good right? Finchel is gross, and St. Berry is creepy. Puckleberry is sweet and good and when Puckleberry happens nothing hurts, so Puckleberry should always happen. Also, don't break Rachel, okay? Finn did that enough. If you do hurt her though, San promised to kick you where it hurts. Right San?" Santana turned and glared at Brittney before staring at Puck.

"Look Puckerman, Britt likes Puckleberry. Britt also likes the midget, and I don't think she's too bad. Do not fuck with her, or I will rip off your balls. Comprende?" Puck smirked. "Don't worry Britt, I love Puckleberry and Rachel, and I will never break her. And congrats Satan, didn't know you had feelings." Santana rolled her eyes. Brittney clapped. "Yay! Puckleberry is here to stay! Did you hear that Artie?" Brittney ran over to kiss her boyfriend, who had just wheeled into the room. Santana stared after her longingly. Puck leaned down and patter her on the back. Santana smiled, and Puck fell back into his seat, just as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Welcome back Glee Club! Hope everyone's summer was good!" Just then Rachel scurried in. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schuester, the auditorium was locked. May I preform?" Mr. Schue nodded, and Rachel stood in front of the room. "The song I chose to sing is for someone who needs to realize that I have moved on from him, and I'm never looking back." Rachel popped the CD into the player and the music started.

_Yeah, yeah, *chuckle*_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_My new boy used to be a model,_

_He looks way better than you, _

_He looks way better than you_

_My new boy gets it how to get me,_

_His love is deeper you know, _

_He's a real keeper you kno-oh_

Rachel stopped glaring at Finn to wink and blow a kiss to Puck, before starting to dance around the room.

_Bang, Bang, Bang I'm breaking in,_

_Stealing all my love back, _

_Giving it to him_

_Bang, Bang, Bang this time I win_

_Thought your love was all that _

'_Till I let him in_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one that's moping_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_When I'm out having fun_

_Your gonna be the one that's broken_

_My new boy knows the way I want it_

_He's got more swagger than you_

_He's got more swagger than you do_

_My new boy really likes to flaunt this_

_He's not hiding me you know_

_He's showing me off you kno-oh_

_Bang, Bang, Bang I'm breaking in,_

_Stealing all my love back, _

_Giving it to him_

_Bang, Bang, Bang this time I win_

_Thought your love was all that _

'_Till I let him in_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one that's moping_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_When I'm out having fun_

_Your gonna be the one that's broken_

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart_

_And just lay there alone_

_Yeah you got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees_

_Grasping for air_

_Grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath_

_I moved on to the next_

_On to the next one, On to the next one_

_On to the next one, On to the next one_

_Bang, Bang, Bang I'm breaking in,_

_Stealing all my love back, _

_Giving it to him_

_Bang, Bang, Bang this time I win_

_Thought your love was all that _

'_Till I let him in_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one that's moping_

_Your gonna be the one_

_Your gonna be the one_

_When I'm out having fun_

_Your gonna be the one that's broken_

_Bang, Bang, Bang I'm breaking in,_

_Stealing all my love back, _

_Giving it to him_

_Bang, Bang, Bang this time I win_

_Thought your love was all that _

'_Till I let him in_

Rachel smiled as she finished, and the whole room erupted into cheers. Finn glared and stood up. "What the hell was that, Rachel? Some kind of joke? We all know you're always going to come back to me." Puck stood up.

"You know what? No. She is not going back to you because you are a fucking douche to her. You treat her like dirt. She's not a fucking toy, dude! She's fragile, and gentle, and special, and only a man can care for her, and love her the correct way. You my friend, are a sorry excuse for a boy." Finn rolled his eyes "It's not like you're a man, Puckerman. You're just using her!" Puck turned back around. "No fucking way, bro. I am not fucking using Rachel. If she wants to wait till she's 25 to have sex, fine with me. I'm content with just kissing her and touching her and fucking being with her because I actually love her. And maybe I'm not the man she wants to be with in 20 years. I'm just happy I'm the fucking man she wants to be with now, and you of all people are not going to screw this up. You fucked up all your chances Hudson, but I didn't" Puck turned around to see tears in Rachel's eyes. "Oh fuck, don't cry Rachel, c'mon I didn't mean" Rachel covered his mouth with her finger. "You, you really love me?" Puck nodded. "I'm a real keeper, you know." Rachel giggled and kissed him, hard. "I love you too, Noah Puckerman."


End file.
